


В ночь пожара

by Jasherk



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa, mahab, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто сцена, которой мне не хватило, между моментами, когда взбешенный глумлением пандавов в Индрапрастхе Дурьодхана поджег свои покои, а папе, брату и Карне едва удалось успокоить его, и его последующим примирением с обиженным дядей Шакуни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ночь пожара

\- Тебе просто нужно помириться с дядей, брат. Когда Мамашри нас поддерживает, можно вообще ни о чем не волноваться.  
Двое принцев и Карна сидели в покоях Ангараджа. Впрочем, даже отсюда, несмотря на поздний час, было слышно, как тушат пожар в покоях Дурьодханы. Треск ломающихся деревянных конструкций, шипение воды, выплескиваемой в огонь, топот ног многочисленных слуг, без устали таскающих ведра.  
\- Я догоню его завтра, - после того, как бешеная ярость Дурьодханы выплеснулась наружу, стало очень заметно, как он устал. С остановившимся взглядом наследник тупо вертел пальцами пустой кубок. Они пили хмельную гауду, но опьянение так и не принесло старшему принцу благословенного забытья. – Завтра догоню дядю, буду просить прощения и уговорю его вернуться.  
\- Он простит. Он тебя любит, - мудро заключил Духшасана и широко зевнул. – Ладно, раз мы все решили, пойду я к себе. Спать уже хочется. Доброй вам ночи.  
\- И тебе доброй ночи, - попрощался с ним Карна, понимая, что сам он вряд ли сейчас сможет уснуть после всех событий сегодняшнего дня: острого унижения у Пандавов, бешеной скачки, попытки самоубийства царевича.  
\- Доброй ночи, брат, - коротко бросил Дурьодхана.  
\- А ты не идешь? О, извини, я забыл, что у тебя еще не убрали, - поднявшийся со своего места Духшасана растерянным жестом запустил пальцы себе в волосы, - Хочешь, переночуй у меня?  
\- Я, пожалуй, побуду еще здесь. Боюсь, я пока не смогу уснуть.  
\- Это ты зря. День у нас выдался не из легких. Тебе очень надо отдохнуть.  
Дурьодхана, наконец, отставил кубок, поднялся вслед за братом, встал против него и сжал широкие плечи Духшасаны обеими руками.  
\- Иди, брат. Выспись, завтра ты будешь мне нужен отдохнувшим и полным сил.  
Духшасана широко улыбнулся, даже как-то тихо просиял, коротко обнял Дурьодхану и пошел к дверям.  
В это время Карна тоже встал, прошел на открытую террасу и замер у перил, подставив лицо прохладному ночному ветру. Город под стенами дворца затих и затаился, почти полностью погруженный в крепкий сон. Лишь кое-где в отдалении мерцали редкие огоньки. Карна вздохнул полной грудью и чуть не поперхнулся из-за резкого привкуса гари от едва потушенных покоев Дурьодханы. С той стороны все уже затихало, и рыжее зарево больше не стояло над дворцом, но вот избавиться от запаха удастся еще не скоро.  
Спиной Карна почувствовал, как Дурьодхана тоже вышел на балкон. Встал рядом.  
\- Завидую Духшасане. Ему все видится таким простым и незамысловатым, что можно спокойно выкинуть из головы все обиды, понадеяться на дядю Шакуни и спать сном праведника, - тихо вздохнул царевич. – А я вот не представляю, как теперь успокоиться, все просто бурлит внутри. И даже гауда не помогла, – честно пожаловался он Карне.  
\- Мне тоже не очень, - признал тот. – Не могу думать о том, что сегодня было. И не думать тоже не могу.  
\- Вот и я так же, - Дурьодхана вздохнул. – Мне кажется, я вообще не смогу спать, пока не рассчитаюсь с ними за оскорбления. Пока не выставлю их перед всеми еще большими идиотами, чем они сегодня выставили нас. Карна, у меня до сих пор все это звучит в голове. Как они смеялись надо мной. И Панчали улыбалась. Гадюка. И Бхима ржал громче всех. Боюсь, эта сцена так и будет возникать перед глазами, если я усну. Как уж тут можно спать?  
Карна повернулся к другу лицом. Он до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к тому, что царевич так запросто открывался перед ним, совершенно не пряча своих чувств. Как перед самым близким человеком. Действительно перед другом. Сильный воин, достойный сын своего отца, он не стыдился своей боли, смятения чувств, своей неспособности справится с терзающей его бурей эмоций: стыда, ярости, ненависти, желания мстить.  
Он ничего не скрывал от Карны, и от этого его боль ранила сына суты острее и отчетливей его собственной. Но ведь вдвоем они смогут противостоять хоть всему миру, пока Карна жив, он не оставит обиды Дурьодханы неотмщенными.  
\- Друг, - Карна потянулся обеими руками, сжал плечи Дурьодханы так же, как раньше тот сам сжимал плечи младшего брата. – Я клянусь тебе. Я убью пандавов. Я убью их, чтобы смыть наш позор. Убью их, и ты сможешь снова спать, как все.  
\- Спасибо, друг, - Дурьодхана будто вынырнул из своих мрачных иллюзий, прямо посмотрел Карне в глаза. – Даже если сейчас это невыполнимо, я рад, что ты так сказал. И вообще, знаешь, я буду доволен, если ты убьешь одного подонка Арджуну. Тем более что ты сам об этом мечтаешь. А я убью Бхиму. Сам убью. – Широкая открытая улыбка осветила лицо наследника. - Бхима и Арджуна. Близняшки не в счет. Если убрать этих двоих, без них Юдхиштхира и не заикнется о царстве. Пусть жена его хоть утопит в своем яде, без Арджуны и Бхимы он ничто.  
\- Это точно, - Карна тоже невольно улыбнулся. Разом и отвечая на улыбку царевича, и радуясь тому, что друга немного отпустило. – Ты прав. Арджуна и Бхима против Дурьодханы и Карны. Либо мы, либо они.  
\- Да, мы должны убить их. Или они убьют нас, - Дурьодхана сказал это так серьезно, так решительно, будто тоже клялся. Неожиданно тоже крепко сжал плечи Карны в ответ. И они оба, не сговариваясь, одновременно шагнули вперед и прижались лбами.  
\- Мы или они.  
Чувство единства мыслей, полного взаимопонимания накатило всецело и мощно. Они вместе. Они заодно. Что бы там ни говорили Дед и Видура, что бы ни плел любимый дядя Шакуни, они просто убьют своих врагов, как и положено делать кшатриям. Просто убьют. И все будет хорошо.  
Чувство облегчения было таким сильным, что Карна невольно засмеялся. И Дурьодхана согласно подхватил его смех.  
Они опустились на пол террасы и смеялись, пока не выдохлись полностью. А потом сидели молча. Как-то незаметно повернулись, прислонившись спинами друг к другу. Опираясь друг о друга. Усталость брала свое.  
\- Забавно. У меня столько братьев. Больше, чем у кого бы то ни было во всей Бхарате, Карна. Я люблю их. Я доверяю им, как самому себе. Но мою спину всегда прикрываешь именно ты, - вздохнул Дурьодхана.  
\- Это взаимно, друг, - выпитое вино, пережитое вместе унижение, потом страх за Дурьодхану, недавний смех - все это развязывало язык, настраивая на какой-то возвышенный лад. - Меня столько шпыняла жизнь, что я мало кому верю настолько, чтобы подставить спину, не ожидая удара. Но тебе я верю больше всех. Ты, как никто, защищал и поддерживал меня, даже тогда, когда все было против меня.  
\- Да перестань, дело давнее, – отмахнулся Дурьодхана, но по его тону Карна почувствовал, что ему приятно.  
Они посидели еще в молчании, не заметив, как откинулись головами на плечи друг другу.  
Что бы ни было сказано раньше, усталость брала свое. Дремота накатывала как прибой. Мягко, неотвратимо.  
Дурьодхана глубоко вздохнул, уже совсем сонно, и плавно соскользнул на пол. Уронив голову Карне на ляжку.  
Старое воспоминание, светлое и мучительное в одно и тоже время, иглой кольнуло память сына возничего. С силой сдавило грудь. Вдохнуть стало невозможно. Все мышцы застыли в невероятном напряжении, будто в ожидании неизбежной боли. Боли разом и физической, и поразившей самую душу.  
\- Карна? – щекой почувствовав оцепенение друга, проснулся Дурьодхана. – Что такое?  
\- Спи, ничего, - сам себя презирая за сдавленный шёпот сквозь зубы, выдавил Карна. – Так… вспомнилось…  
\- М. Ясно, - не поднимая головы, кивнул Дурьодхана и спросил. – Расскажешь?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ну, надо же мне знать. Ты ж не чужой.  
\- Прости, Дурьодхана, - говорить стало легче. Карна почувствовал, что может снова контролировать свое тело, и почти без усилия расслабил все мышцы. – Это, правда, очень старая история. Я тогда еще учился у Парашурамы. – Карна мгновенно пожалел о том, что сказал это, буквально кожей почувствовав, как заинтересовался, почти полностью проснулся царевич. – Глупая, скучная история, правда. Совсем не то, что тебе, наверное, хотелось бы услышать. Не про его великие битвы и подвиги.  
\- Ты говори, говори, - пробормотал Дурьодхана. – Если будет скучно, я просто засну.  
\- Ну, так вот, так вышло: он однажды заснул, вот, похоже, как ты сейчас. Головой на моей ноге.  
\- Ясное дело, он же великий воин, - улыбнулся про себя Дурьодхана. – Нам, великим воинам, с тобой удобно.  
\- Спасибо, мой скромный принц. Так вот, он спал, а мне в ногу вцепилась какая-то дрянь. Ерунда, червяк. Но вгрызся так, что еле удавалось терпеть. Я старался не шевелиться, но гуру стало мокро от моей крови.  
Дурьодхана едва ощутимо напрягся при этих словах, и Карна поспешил свернуть свой рассказ.  
\- В общем, так он понял, что я не брахман. Я ведь ему наврал про свою касту. Понимаешь, я уже так устал тогда, что меня абсолютно все гонят. Что никто не хочет учить шудру искусству кшатрия. Ты пойми, я уже был в отчаянье. Я ведь никому не врал. И меня все гнали. Если бы и великий Парашурама отказался стать моим гуру, мне осталось бы только руки на себя наложить. Я ему соврал. Я побоялся. Я единственный раз побоялся и единственный раз соврал, веришь мне, Дурьодхана? - Карна отвернулся и смотрел в ночной мрак без надежды на свет и прощение. – Гуру сказал, что брахман не смог бы терпеть такую боль, и обвинил меня в том, что я кшатрий. Обвинил меня в том, о чем я мог только мечтать! И тогда я признался ему, что я сута. Впрочем, это было уже не важно. Он все равно меня проклял за вранье. Сказал, что я забуду всю его науку в самый нужный момент, и из-за этого я погибну.  
Карна вдруг понял, что никогда не боялся проклятья Парашурамы. Даже веря в то, что оно сбудется. Просто не боялся. Может быть, надеялся на свои способности помимо божественного оружия. Может быть, просто мысли о смерти на самом деле были такими далекими, что он не воспринимал их всерьез.  
\- Дурак, - глухо произнес Дурьодхана и, повернувшись у Карны на коленях, вдруг крепко обнял его обеими руками за талию, прижался лицом к боку и животу. – Очередной старый дурак! Все они дураки. Как же я рад, что тогда вовремя встретил тебя на арене. Это они все сами просто слепцы! Неспособные видеть, какой ты человек, какой боец, какой друг. Какой преданный ученик. Ты стоишь тысячи кшатриев, Карна. И сотен тысяч ученых брахманов. Ты самый лучший! Я поверить не могу! Ты в прошлом рождении был людоедом, что у тебя такая ужасная карма? Но, ты послушай, я никому не дам тебя обижать. Я тебе это обещаю, Карна. Я никому не позволю, друг. Ты веришь мне? Больше никому.  
\- Спасибо, друг, - Карна немного растерялся от такого порыва эмоций Дурьодханы, не зная, что и сказать, чтобы не разрушить удивительное чувство радости и защищенности, невольно наполнившее его, - Спасибо тебе.  
Где-то далеко-далеко на востоке первые лучи солнца тронули облака, и Карне сразу стало тепло и хорошо. Дурьодхана все же заснул у него на коленях. Дурьодхана, которому плевать на касты и происхождение. Который способен ценить людей за поступки, а не за варну. Самый лучший друг, о каком только можно и мечтать. Настоящий.  
Карна оперся на руку, чтобы его тень закрыла принца от лучей восходящего солнца, и они не мешали его сну. Тепло постепенно расползалось по его обнаженной спине, и было так легко поверить, что отныне у него, у них обоих, все будет хорошо.  
Потому что они с Дурьодханой будут биться плечом к плечу. Всегда заодно, всегда вместе. Как бы ни сложилась их судьба, как бы ни кончилась вся эта история, они не подведут и не предадут друг друга. Они всегда будут вместе.


End file.
